


I'm just thankful for you.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex and Lena have a knack at making big announcements at Thanksgiving dinners.





	I'm just thankful for you.

Thanksgiving 2018

"Nervous?" Lena asks Alex as she watches her pace, back and forth across Lena's living room, hands ringing together in a clearly nervous manner.

"Why would I be nervous?" Alex asks, eyes wide as she bites her bottom lip between her teeth, radiating every single sign that she's clearly nervous. "Why would I be nervous to tell my sister that I've been dating her best friend for three months and clearly didn't mention it?"

Lena stands, taking Alex's hands to stop her from starting to pace again. "She told me today that she knows I've been happier lately, and she is thankful for whatever is causing that. She's going to be fine."

Lena gently rubs the back of Alex's hand, trying to sooth her. "What about James?" comes out in a whisper.

"James and I broke up amicably honey," Lena smiles at her. "He isn't even going to be there though. It'll be fine."

"If you say so," Alex responds back, already feeling better. She lets Lena pull her close, takes a deep breath as her senses are completely overwhelmed with Lena's perfume, and smiles knowing that her girlfriend is almost always right.

__

"Ok," Kara squeals as she stands, happily clapping her hands together. "We are going to go around the table and say at least three things that we are thankful for. I will go first."

Kara pauses for what feels like dramatic effect before she begins. "I am thankful for all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I'm thankful that you came into our lives Nia. You've brought me a new perspective, been a true friend, and I am so lucky to have you. I'm thankful that Lena found out I was Supergirl and didn't shoot me into outer space," Kara says smiling at Lena. It'd been a tough road, but they'd come out on the other side of it. "I'm thankful that you're back Winn. I missed you so much. I'm thankful for your advice J'onn, and I'm so thankful for your helping hand Eliza." Kara looks around at each of them before she continues, "and I'm really thankful for this food so you guys talk quickly so I can eat."

Everyone laughs, all well aware of Kara's appetite.

Winn stands next. "I'm so thankful to be back, and I'm so thankful to have a group of people as awesome as you guys are to greet me when I got back. I'm thankful to not be in the future anymore because they aren't allowed to have pizza and Star Wars doesn't seem to exist, and it's the worst place I've ever been," he says before turning serious. "But really I'm thankful that you all trusted me enough to send me there, trusted me to be smart enough, trusted me to be the hero. It really means everything."

Everyone smiles at him, turning to Eliza as she stands to talk about how thankful for her daughters she is, how thankful she is that Lena was in both of their lives (which makes Alex think she knows even though there is no way she knows). Kara has tears in her eyes by the time Eliza finishes.

"I'm thankful that each of you have given me the chance to be a father. I didn't get to raise my girls, but I get to help each of you. Kara, Alex," he says smiling at them, "Lena," he continues, surprising the CEO, "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't give you guys advice or be there for you. It's an honor."

Lena has a tear at the corner of her eye that falls when Alex places her hand on Lena's thigh under the table, a comforting and grounding gesture letting Lena know that these people really are her tribe.

"I'm thankful for all of you guys," Nia says. "I've never been friends with any group of people that make me feel completely comfortable, don't see me as the outsider or the other, and care for me. It means a lot." Kara hugs her before Nia has time to sit down, then she turns towards Alex waiting for her to speak.

"This year I'm thankful for you Lena," Alex starts, turning to face her. "This time last year I was uncertain, lost, had no idea what to do about what I wanted, but that has all changed. I don't know what I'd do without you being there for me, who I'd be now if it wasn't for you. These last three months, I am so thankful that I've gotten the chance to fall for you," Alex watches the tear fall as she speaks. "I'm thankful for all of you. I'm thankful that Kara isn't going to kill me for just telling her this," Alex trails off and finally makes eye contact with her sister. Her mouth is hanging wide open, clearly surprised.

"I knew you were seeing someone," Kara says excitedly. "I didn't know it was Lena, but I knew you were both seeing someone."

Kara runs around the table, wrapping them both up in a hug. Lena sees the way Alex's shoulders finally relax at the gesture. "Wait a minute," Kara squeals, "when I came to your apartment that time because I couldn't find Lena and wanted you to help me find her and you wouldn't let me in," Kara accuses.

"Yes, Lena was there," Alex responds back, teasing her sister. "Figured you didn't want to see your best friend naked."

"Alexandra Danvers," Eliza says, light hearted nature of it clear in her voice.

The rest of the group seems completely happy for them. Later that evening after a glass of wine, Alex wants to kiss Lena, so she does right in front of all of their friends. The cheer she gets for it from the group is confirmation enough that she had nothing to worry about in the first place.

__

Thanksgiving 2019

"You really look good in an apron," Alex says as she slides up behind Lena in the kitchen.

"That is incredibly sexist honey," Lena responds as she turns around to kiss Alex.

"The food is going to burn," the7 hear Kara say from the living room, grinning like an idiot at them from her spot on the couch.

Alex just pulls Lena into another kiss before she finally relents, letting Lena get back to the cooking she had been doing.

When dinner is finally ready, Eliza stops Kara from digging right in. "We have to say what we're thankful for," she reminders her daughter who pouts but puts down her fork.

"I'm thankful that you've been such a phenomenal addition to our lives, Lena," Eliza begins. "I've always wanted to see Alex and Kara happy more than anything, but I always worried that my Alex wouldn't let anyone in to do that. I'm really glad it's you."

"It's weird," Kara says, looking around the table, "that J'onn isn't here, but I'm so thankful that he seems to have found someone that makes him happy. I'm happy for you two," Kara says gesturing towards Winn and Nia. "Winn is probably the only person in the world that could be a better choice for you than Brainy," Kara smiles before she turns to Lena and Alex. "I'm thankful that you two are so stupidly in love even though it annoys me to no end when you guys get all googly eyed and ignore me, but I'm so thankful that you're both happy."

Winn says he's thankful for Nia, thankful that Alex locked him into the closet until he agreed to ask Nia out, thankful for Kara for planning their first date and ensuring that he knew Nia's favorite flower, and more than anything thankful for Lena who didn't let Alex beat him up when he'd accidently forgot to call Nia one night after they'd been dating for a few months.

When it's Alex's turn, Kara starts laughing. "Last year you told us you guys were dating, anything big this year?"

Alex and Lena look at each other, both turning smiles towards Kara.

"We do have something kind of big," Alex smiles. "We're moving in together."

Eliza waits to speak until Kara's happy squeals have died down. "So what are you thankful for?" she asks her daughter.

"I am thankful for all of you. You guys have been more supportive than you know. When I told you guys I wanted to leave the DEO to work at L Corp, I didn't think you'd be supportive, but you always are. You never doubt my decisions or me, and it means everything to me. I'm thankful that Lena let me have a say in the apartment so that now I can have a gym in my own place. I'm thankful for you Lena because you love me, unconditionally, and more than I'll ever deserve."

"I do love you," Lena grins at her. "I'm thankful that you think that me getting you a gym has anything to do with you. You and I both know it's the abs," Lena leers, Kara laughs, and Eliza has to remind them again that she's there when Lena reaches over to rub the back of her hand across Alex's stomach. "I'm thankful for all of you. I've never had a family quite like this one or any family really, and I couldn't be more thankful for each of you. Also, thank you for being supportive of Alex for leaving the DEO. Her knowledge has really brought something special to L Corp, and I really enjoy getting to eat lunch with her everyday."

"You two have a flare for the dramatics," Eliza says to the two of them.

"We just figured we'd make a trend of making big declarations on Thanksgiving," Alex responds right as a roll hits her in the face.

Alex just catches it and takes a bite. "You better not keep the important stuff from me again," Kara threatens even though they both know she doesn't mean it.

__

Thanksgiving 2020

"These are the rules," Kara says as she looks around the room, leveling her best Supergirl stare at Alex, Lena, Nia, Winn, Eliza, J'onn, James, and Lucy. "I have only been on four dates with him. He is very nice. Please don't be weird. Don't act crazy. No Superfriends talk. I mean it," Kara finishes just as she doorbell rings. Winn salutes her as she walks away.

Kara opens the door, ushering him in with a wave of her hand. She takes the bottle of whiskey he produces and turns excitedly to her friends. "Guys, this is David. David this is my sister Alex, my best friend Lena, my other best friend Nia, my third best friend Winn, my mom Eliza, my step dad J'onn, James, and Lucy."

"I'm not your best friend?" James and Lucy say at the same time, the group laughing easily.

"It's nice to meet you sir," David says as he walks up to J'onn to shake his hand.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm son, but I think that is the one you need to be trying to impress," he says, turning his head in Alex's direction.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Danvers," he says, reaching out to shake Eliza's hand before turning to Alex.  "That is for you," he says gesturing to the bottle that Kara is holding.  Alex plucks it away quickly, knowing immediately that it contains her favorite whiskey.  "You're alright David," Alex says as she reaches out to take his hand.

David is quiet as they set the table, trying to smile politely but completely unable to squeeze himself in the seamless dance that the family he is joining for Thanksgiving has.

"Alright," Kara says when they're finally sitting.  "We are going to change it up this year.  One thing you are glad you did this year and one thing you'd like to do next year."

"I'm happy I finally asked Eliza on a date," J'onn says and gets a laugh from everyone because sometimes the most obvious things are sitting right there in front of you, and you don't realize it.  "Next year I'd like for her to finally take a break and go on a vacation with me."

"I'm happy that I let you all convince me to go on a date with J'onn," Eliza says, grinning at him.  "Next year I'd like to actually finish this current research project so that we can actually go on this vacation."

"I'm glad I finally lived my dream of stage diving," Lucy says laughing.  David looks concerned, but the rest of them know the story well.  "Next year I'd like to continue checking off my bucket list items of jumping off the Eiffel Tower."

"That's illegal," Alex reminds her.

"So," Lucy teases back, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"Children please," Eliza laughs, "we have a guest."

"I'm thankful that I took that trip to DC and ran into this one again," James says, eyes going soft as he looks at Lucy.  "Next year I'd like to make an honest woman out of her."

Alex cracks up laughing, having to put her hand on the table to steady herself as she laughs.  Lena has to put a hand on Alex's arm when she starts wheezing through her laugh.  "You want to tie that one down?"

"Not marriage," James grins, "I'd just like to get her to admit to people that I'm her boyfriend."

"I tell people that," Lucy grins at him.

"Whatever you say babe," James grins back.

"I'm thankful that I went back to school to get my PhD," Winn says, "more thankful for Nia supporting me through that.  What I'd like to do next year is actually finish this program."  Lena and Alex grin at him because they know how hard that is.

"I'm thankful that I got promoted to being an actual reporter instead of proof reading articles and getting coffee," Nia says.  "What I'd like to do next year is start working on my master's program."

Everyone shares a soft smile before the attention turns to Kara and David.

"I'm thankful that I got to spend this year with you guys," Kara says, smiling right at Alex.  "Next year I'd like to continue to do that because you guys are never going to get rid of me."

They all turn towards David.  The kid is certainly on the spot, but Alex knows this is trial by fire.

"Honestly, I'm thankful that I moved to National City this year, or I wouldn't have met Kara," he says.  Alex can't help but smile at that.  "Next year I'd really like to learn how to speak Spanish."

"Oh we can help you with that," Lena grins.  "Alex and I just invented some devices to accelerate the speed of language development."  Lena and David share a smile that makes Kara smile even more.

"Ok, out with it," Kara says to Alex.  "I can feel you bouncing your leg from here."

"Ok," Alex says standing.  She reaches down to grab Lena's hand pulling her up with her.

"This year I'm thankful that we moved in together, thankful that I've gotten to do more of this life with you.  Next year," Alex pauses, "I'd like to marry you."  Someone gasps as Alex drops down to one knee, pulling a ring from her pocket and opening the box.  "Will you marry me?"

Lena says yes somewhere between pulling Alex up off the floor and pulling her into a hard kiss.  When they pull apart Alex has lipstick on her face, but she's wearing the biggest smile she has ever worn in her entire life.  Lena's hand shakes as Alex takes the ring out of the box and slides it on her fiancé's finger.

"Alex it's beautiful," Lena says, looking between the ring and Alex.

"You really are," Alex says back.

"Kiss her Danvers," Lucy interrupts.

Alex doesn't deny them that as she pulls Lena to her, telling her every single thing that she is thankful for with a kiss and a diamond ring.

__

Thanksgiving 2021

"Ok out with it," Kara says the minute they sit down for dinner.  "I am not waiting for you guys to deliver some shocking news this year.  You guys go first," she gestures to Alex and Lena. 

"We actually don't have anything big this year," Alex says, giving her sister a look.

"We do actually," Lena says, turning to Alex who looks like she has no idea what is about to happen.

"I'm pregnant," Lena says, and Alex feels like time completely stops as she looks at Lena's excited face,  Her heart swells in her chest, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she realizes that she's going to be a Mom.

"God, I love you," Alex says as she pulls Lena to her.

Alex looks around the room at Eliza who is crying, J'onn who is trying to hide the tear in his eye, Nia and Winn who looked extremely thrilled, James who smiles softly, Lucy who looks like she wants to desperately make an inappropriate joke, and finally to Kara who looks like she could explode with excitement.

Alex has never been more thankful.


End file.
